Sempre estarei ao teu lado....
by Fabi
Summary: Acontece alguma coisa no relacionamento de Sakura e Shaoran que irá repercutir enormemente na vida de ambos.


Olá! Eis aqui uma história que é a primeira a ficar pronta da parceria Nakuru – Fabi. Resolvemos escrever alguns fics juntas, pois temos pensamentos muito parecidos. Esta é uma história sobre as escolhas que fazemos e sobre como temos que arcar com as conseqüências delas. Esperamos que gostem. Logo, logo, enviaremos mais alguns fics para vocês.

Boa leitura!

SEMPRE ESTAREI AO TEU LADO...

Por Fabi e Nakuru

__

"Estou aqui não porque deva estar,

nem porque me sinta cativo nesta situação,

mas porque prefiro estar contigo

a estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo inteiro."

Richard Bach – A ponte para o sempre

Faz uma linda manhã na cidade de Tomoeda... Sakura acorda novamente atrasada...

"Ai ai ai... Estou atrasada!" diz Sakura vestindo um uniforme diferente, parecido com o que seu irmão havia usado uma vez....

"Ai Sakura.... você não muda.." diz Kero, que havia acordado com o barulho.

Sakura está prendendo seu cabelo, quando se vira e vê o ursinho que Shaoran havia lhe dado aquele dia no aeroporto... 

'Ai Shaoran... Já fazem dois anos que não nos vemos...' pensa Sakura.

Sakura estava se preparando para o começo de um novo ano escolar. Ela iria para o terceiro colegial. Seria seu último ano naquele colégio...

A última vez que havia visto Shaoran tinha sido a dois anos, quanto estes juraram amor eterno... Ele havia vindo passar férias com Meiling no Japão...

Muitas coisas haviam mudado desde então... Touya estava para se formar na faculdade, assim como Yukito. Tomoyo tinha ido fazer o colegial na Inglaterra, e desde então estava namorando Eriol... 

Sakura havia ficado sozinha... Ainda tinha suas amigas, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu.. Mas não era a mesma coisa... Sua única companhia era Kero... e as cartas que seu amado Shaoran lhe enviava...

Sakura desce as escadas e encontra seu irmão preparando o café...

"Bom dia!" diz Sakura sorrindo.

"Bom dia mostrenga!" diz Touya.

"Quando você vai parar de me chamar de mostrenga!!!!????" grita Sakura irada.

"Mas você sempre será uma monstrenga..."

"Touya!!!!!!!"

"Ainda mais por namorar aquele moleque..." dizia Touya ao se lembrar de Shaoran com raiva.

"Não fala assim do Shaoran!!!!", diz Sakura, "Eu amo ele...." diz Sakura deslumbrada com a lembrança daquele sorriso que Shaoran tinha apenas para ela.

"Tem uma carta dele pra você, tá do lado do telefone..."

Sakura voa para sala, e pega o envelope.

Ela o abre e encontra a seguinte carta...

__

"Minha amada Sakura,

Não sabe o quanto estou feliz em te escrever essa carta, na qual lhe contarei uma maravilhosa notícia...

O ano que vem voltarei para o Japão... E poderei ficar do seu lado...

Quero te pedir que tenha um pouco de paciência... E que me espere...

...

Sakura, meu amor, conto os dias para nos encontrarmos de novo, para poder te abraçar e te dizer, olhando nos teus lindos olhos, o quanto eu te amo....

Te amo muito Sakura!

Do seu Shaoran."

O ano se passa, e é o dia da formatura de Sakura...Ela estava com 17 anos...

"Sakura!!!" diz uma linda voz lhe chamando.

"Tomoyo!!!" fala Sakura que corre para abraçar a amiga.

"Que felicidade te ver de novo Sakura..." diz Tomoyo com lágrimas nos olhos...

"Mas me diga, você veio para ficar não veio?"

"Vim sim!!!", diz Tomoyo, "Começarei a ajudar minha mãe com os negócios..."

"Que bom!!!", diz Sakura pulando de alegria, "E o Eriol? Como ele está???"

"Está bem Sakura... E ele vem para cá nas festas de fim de ano... Mas veja, você tem que se arrumar, pois logo irá pegar o seu diploma, e eu quero que fique bem bonita para poder te filmar..." diz Tomoyo com um lindo brilho nos olhos.

"Ai Tomoyo...." diz Sakura sem graça.

"Senti tanta falta de filmar você...."

É Natal, e todos comemoram juntos na casa de Tomoyo. 

Sonomi é uma excelente anfitriã, e recebe Eriol que chega acompanhado de Nakuru.

Eriol gentilmente cumprimenta a mãe de Tomoyo, que é apresentada então ao namorado de sua filha. Tomoyo abraça Eriol para matar as saudades de seu amado.

Logo depois, chega a família de Sakura. Fujitaka, Touya, Sakura e Yukito, que veio comemorar o Natal ao lado de seus amigos...

"Sakura!!!" diz Tomoyo enquanto puxa Eriol consigo "Veja quem está aqui."

"Eriol!" diz Sakura muito feliz "Que bom te ver..."

"O prazer é meu em revê-la, querida Sakura..."

"Touya!", diz Nakuru o abraçando, "Morri de saudades de você..."

"Nakuru.... Você não muda...." diz Touya se livrando dos braços de Nakuru.

Yukito sorri.

Já é quase meia-noite, quando Tomoyo percebe a tristeza no olhar de sua amiga... 

"Sakura! O que foi?" diz Tomoyo docemente.

"É que... é..."

"Olhe Sakura, veja que festa linda... Se anime... Talvez ganhe um lindo presente de Natal!"

"É, Tomoyo, talvez... Mas o único presente que eu queria agora era rever o meu..."

"Feliz Natal!!!" dizem todos.

Todos se abraçam, e desejam um Feliz Natal... Sakura faz o mesmo mas, na primeira oportunidade, se afasta, e vai para o jardim da casa de Tomoyo...

Faz uma linda noite, e Sakura observa o céu com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Shaoran, meu amor... Que você tenha um Feliz Natal..." diz Sakura ao olhar para uma estrela no céu. Ela então pega uma pequena caixinha, e a abre. Dentro havia um lindo par de brincos em forma de estrelas, e um cartão que dizia: _Tenha um feliz Natal, Sakura! Te amo, Shaoran._

Sakura fecha a caixinha, enquanto escorrem lágrimas de seus olhos. Ela olha novamente para a mesma estrela e diz: 

"Meu maior presente seria tê-lo aqui, ao meu lado" diz Sakura apertando a caixinha contra si.

"Parece que a estrela resolveu atender seu pedido..." 

Sakura se vira e abre um imenso sorriso:

"Shaoran!!!!"

Ela pula nos braços de seu amado, que a gira emocionado.

Os dois se olham e se beijam.

É ano novo!

Sakura está muito feliz, porque Shaoran está com ela... E porque iria ficar ao seu lado para sempre agora...

Eles estão numa linda casa de praia, onde também estão Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Kero, Spi, Meiling e seu namorado.

Todos estavam muito felizes... Seria o primeiro ano novo em que passariam juntos.

Eriol tinha acabado de pedir Tomoyo em casamento, e ela havia aceitado...

Meiling jogava indiretas para Shaoran, para que ele fizesse o mesmo, mas este lhe parecia distante, como se estive escondendo algo de todos...

Sakura percebe o olhar triste de Shaoran... Mas ele esconde o que lhe aflige, e sorri, dizendo a ela que estava muito feliz...

Todos sobem para o telhado da casa, fazia uma noite maravilhosa. Fogos de artifício eram vistos em todos os lados...

A contagem começa 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"Feliz Ano Novo!!!!!!!!"

Sakura abraça Shaoran e o beija de forma apaixonada e lhe diz:

"Eu te amo muito Shaoran!!!"

"Eu também te amo muito Sakura!!!"

Todos descem para comemorar na praia, e Sakura fica abraçada a Shaoran no telhado. Eles estão sozinhos, e quando vão descer, encontram a porta travada.

Shaoran logo tenta empurrá-la, mas é impedido por Sakura:

"Deixa Shaoran...", diz Sakura docemente, "Eu não me importo de ficar trancada aqui em cima, porque estou com você. E isso para mim é o que importa."

Shaoran a observa com um olhar apaixonado. Ela fixa seu olhar no dele.

Ele toca seu rosto, ela faz o mesmo...

Os dois se deitam abraçados e ficam observando o céu...

"Shaoran..."

"O que foi Sakura?"

"Queria que este momento durasse para sempre...."

"Eu também..."

Os dois se beijam e trocam carícias. De repente, Shaoran se afasta, mas Sakura o segura pela mão.

"Não fuja de mim..."

"Não estou fugindo, só não quero que pense que..."

"Não estou pensando em nada....Quer dizer, apenas em uma coisa..."

"E o que é?" pergunta Shaoran completamente envergonhado.

"Que eu te amo muito, e me sinto segura ao seu lado... e quero..."

"Sakura eu..."

Ela coloca um de seus dedos sobre os lábios de Shaoran e continua:

"Quero você, Shaoran!"

"Sakura...."

"Você não me quer?"

"Claro que sim", diz Shaoran olhando bem dentro dos olhos verdes de Sakura, "É o que eu mais quero..."

"Então por que fugiu de mim?"

"Não quero lhe forçar nada..."

"Não está me forçando..." diz Sakura com um doce sorriso.

"Tem certeza que..."

"Eu confio em você...." diz Sakura se deitando sobre suas costas.

"Sakura....." diz Touya tentando voltar para a casa.

"Não faça isso, Touya...." diz Tomoyo ao segurá-lo.

Ele a olha, e vê um brilho em seu olhar.

"Não vai querer estragar o momento mais maravilhoso de sua irmã, não é?" diz Tomoyo.

"Tem razão..." diz Touya sorrindo.

Algumas semanas depois...

"Sakura, preciso lhe contar uma coisa..." 

"O que é Shaoran?"

"Eu... eu vou ter que voltar para China..."

"Vai visitar a sua mãe?" 

"Não Sakura..."

"Não? Ah... deve ter algumas coisinhas para fazer lá e...."

"Sakura!", diz Shaoran interrompendo, "Eu vou fazer um treinamento no extremo norte da China... Um treinamento rigoroso, que colocará em prova os meus poderes mágicos..."

"Mas por quê?"

"Preciso fazer isso Sakura, preciso analisar os meus verdadeiros poderes..."

"Mas você volta, não? Quanto tempo é? Um mês, dois, três..."

"Quatro!"

"Quatro meses?"

"Não, quatro anos...."

"Quatro anos!" diz Sakura não acreditando e se afastando de Shaoran...

"Sakura, espere..."

"Não... não..." diz Sakura que sai correndo entre lágrimas...

"Sakura...." diz Shaoran enquanto uma lágrima rebelde escorre por sua face, ao observar a garota que ama se afastando.

"Quatro anos Sakura?" diz Tomoyo ao telefone.

"É sim... É muito tempo Tomoyo..."

"Mas você disse que ia esperá-lo não?"

"No primeiro momento não... Eu sai correndo..."

"Sakura!!! Como pode fazer isso, afinal ele é..."

"Não Tomoyo, ele não sabe, eu não contei..."

"Não lhe contou que estava esperando um filho dele?"

"Não consegui lhe contar... Quando fui me despedir dele, vi um brilho em seu olhar, e percebi que este treinamento é realmente muito importante para ele, acho que ele quer provar alguma coisa para si mesmo... Se contasse o prenderia aqui, e não queria..."

"Mas você tem que contar..."

"Não posso... Não quero que ele abandone seu sonho por minha causa... Ele nunca se perdoaria e nem me perdoaria..."

"Sakura, mas vocês se amam..."

"Tomoyo..." diz Sakura chorando....

"Sakura..."

__

Quatro anos depois...

Shaoran estava feliz, ao esperar sua bagagem no aeroporto internacional de Tóquio. Ele finalmente voltara, depois de quatro longos anos de treinamento, longe da sua Sakura. Ele estava ansioso para vê-la e matar a saudade destes quatro longos anos de separação.

Ele fez seu caminho até seu velho apartamento em Tomoeda, onde arrumou sua bagagem e fez uma boa limpeza no lugar. Em seguida o jovem tomou um banho e se dirigiu a casa de Sakura.

Ele tocou a campainha ao chegar, e o Sr. Kinomoto respondeu a porta.

"Boa tarde!" Cumprimentou Shaoran.

"Quem.... Shaoran!!!!!!!" Exclamou Fujitaka surpreso, antes de ficar com um semblante sério.

Shaoran se surpreendeu com a reação do futuro sogro. Além dele se surpreender ao vê-lo a porta, parecia magoado com algo, pois o jovem nunca o havia visto sério desta maneira antes.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou o jovem.

Neste momento, Fujitaka pareceu se recuperar e convidou Shaoran para entrar. Os dois se sentaram na sala, onde finalmente Shaoran perguntou o que queria saber desde o início.

"E Sakura, está em casa?"

Fujitaka olhou para o jovem a sua frente. O rapaz e Sakura haviam feito algo há quatro anos que havia deixado seqüelas, e que havia modificado, e muito, a vida de Sakura. Mas ele também lembrou que o rapaz não sabia de nada, pois sua filha, num rompante de teimosia, não havia contado ao jovem que ele ia ser pai. E Fujitaka lembrou o que Sakura lhe pedira para fazer caso Shaoran aparecesse. Ele iria fazer o que ela lhe pediu, mesmo que achasse isto errado.

"Não, Shaoran, ela não mora mais aqui."

Shaoran ficou surpreso. Sakura não morava mais com o seu pai?

"E onde posso encontrá-la?"

"Ela me pediu para não lhe dar o endereço, Shaoran. Me desculpe."

Agora o jovem ficou confuso. Como assim, Sakura não queria que lhe dessem seu novo endereço? Será que nestes quatro anos ela havia deixado de amá-lo? Será que ela havia encontrado outra pessoa?

Fujitaka percebeu o rumo dos pensamentos do rapaz. Sakura podia não querer que ele desse seu endereço a Shaoran mas, ao menos, ele iria aplacar os medos do jovem pois, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, o professor gostava muito dele.

"Não, Shaoran, ela não te trocou por ninguém, e eu sei que ela ainda te ama."

"Então por quê? Será que ela está me punindo por ter ido fazer este treinamento?"

"Isto você vai ter que perguntar a ela. Tenho certeza que irás encontrá-la, Shaoran. Só te digo duas coisas. Escute o que Sakura tem a dizer, antes de a julgar, e cuide para não encontrar com Touya, pois ele anda muito bravo contigo."

O rapaz levantou e se despediu.

Fujitaka ficou a porta, olhando-o se afastar. Ele esperava que tudo desse certo quando Shaoran descobrisse o que aconteceu há quase quatro anos, e que Sakura, deliberadamente, não havia lhe contado. Os dois mereciam ser felizes, e Aiko precisava do pai. 

Shaoran foi nas casas dos antigos amigos dos tempos de escola. Mas nenhum deles sabia de Sakura. Ele não entendia porque ela estava se escondendo. Ele havia ido, inclusive, a casa de Tomoyo, onde descobriu que esta já estava casada com Eriol e morando na Inglaterra.

Frustrado por não encontrar seu amor, Shaoran se dirigiu ao parque do Rei Pingüim, onde se sentou no banco embaixo das cerejeiras, onde tantas vezes se sentara com Sakura, tentando descobrir porque ela não queria que ele a encontrasse.

O jovem estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando, de repente, o choro de uma criança chegou até ele. Shaoran levantou a cabeça e viu um menino de cerca de três anos, chamando desesperadamente por sua mãe. O jovem guerreiro chinês olhou em volta e não viu ninguém, então foi até a criança.

"Shhhhh! Não chore. Tudo vai ficar bem , nós vamos encontrar sua mãe."

O garotinho levantou o rosto para ver quem estava falando com ele e, quando tirou as mãos dos olhos, Shaoran levou um choque. A cor dos olhos do menino era um raro tom de verde, que o rapaz só havia visto em uma única pessoa. E os cabelos....

Os cabelos da criança lembravam os seus próprios, a mesma cabeleira castanha rebelde. 

O garoto parou de chorar e fitou Shaoran com um rosto sério. Aquele olhar..... Shaoran achou que estava vendo a si mesmo num espelho quando o garotinho ficou sério, a única exceção era o tom de verde dos olhos. O rapaz pegou a mão da criança, resolvido a encontrar a mãe dele para tentar esclarecer este mistério.

Neste momento ouviu uma mulher gritando desesperada: "AIKO!!!!!!!!"

Shaoran sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse grudado no chão. Ele conhecia esta voz. Ele sonhou com ela e com a dona dela por quatro longos anos. Lentamente ele se virou e encarou Sakura.

Sakura levou seu filho ao parque como fazia todos os dias a tardinha. O menino adorava estes momentos. Ela se sentou num banco junto aos brinquedos da pracinha como fazia sempre, enquanto observava Aiko interagindo com as outras crianças. Todas brincavam tão tranqüilas...

Sakura começou a conversar com as outras mães, cada uma querendo contar sobre as mais recentes façanhas de seus rebentos. Quando procurou novamente seu filho com o olhar, não conseguiu encontrá-lo e começou a procurá-lo. O tempo ia passando e nada dela conseguir localizar a criança.

O desespero começou a crescer em Sakura. Onde estava seu precioso filho? Foi quando ela teve a impressão de ouvir uma criança chorando. Sakura seguiu em direção a este choro e encontrou Aiko junto a um homem que tentava acalmá-lo. Neste instante, Sakura achou que reconhecia a aura mágica deste homem. Neste momento ele se virou e Sakura teve o maior choque de sua vida.

Ali, diretamente a sua frente, estava o homem que ela amava, Shaoran, segurando a mão do filho que ele não sabia que tinha. Ela sabia que Shaoran perceberia que Aiko era seu filho logo que o visse, pois os dois eram muito parecidos. 'É hora de enfrentar isto' foi tudo o que pensou.

Aiko vê Sakura e sai correndo ao encontro dela, gritando mamãe. Shaoran observa e começa ele mesmo a caminhar em direção a Sakura, sua companheira Card Captor, sua amiga, seu amor, sua amante por uma única noite e, ao que tudo indicava, a mãe de seu filho. O rapaz podia sentir muitas emoções conflitantes dentro de si mas, aos poucos, uma delas ia se sobressaindo as outras. Por que Sakura não tinha lhe contado? Agora ele entendia porque ela não queria falar com ele.

Shaoran ia se aproximando, olhando para o rosto da mulher que ele amava pela primeira vez em 4 anos, percebendo que os anos não a tinham tocado. Ela ainda estava com a mesma aparência da última vez que ele a viu, apenas seus cabelos estavam mais compridos e seu corpo agora era o de uma mulher. Mas não havia nem um traço de que ela houvesse dado à luz uma criança, pois continuava tão esbelta como sempre.

Sakura, por sua vez, também observava Shaoran. Os cabelos dele continuavam tão rebeldes quanto ela se lembrava, e o corpo dele agora era o de um homem. O que ela não daria para ter aqueles braços ao seu redor... E o olhar... aquele olhar penetrante era uma das coisas que mais amava em Shaoran. Este olhar, agora, refletia inúmeras emoções, as duas mais marcantes eram a dor e a tristeza. Tristeza pelo fato de que ela não havia lhe contado que tinha um filho...

Quando chegou perto dela, Shaoran tinha uma única pergunta: "Por que?"

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas ao escutar esta questão, por causa da dor contida nela.

"Aqui não.", fez um gesto mostrando Aiko, "Vamos até minha casa onde poderemos conversar."

Os três caminharam através do parque até chegar numa rua não muito longe dali, a tensão entre os dois adultos sendo quase palpável. Depois de algum tempo, eles pararam diante de uma casa branca, não muito grande, mas muito bem cuidada. Sakura abriu a porta e convidou Shaoran a entrar.

Os três entraram na casa, onde foram recepcionados por Kero. Este ficou preocupado ao perceber que era Shaoran que estava acompanhando sua mestra. Sakura disse a Shaoran que se sentisse em casa enquanto ela levava Aiko para o seu quarto. E seguiu em direção aos quartos acompanhada pelo garoto e Kero.

Shaoran aproveitou este tempo para dar uma olhada na casa. Ele viu que haviam muitas fotos na parede do corredor, e começou a observá-las. Viu uma foto da turma da escola primária na praia, naquele verão em que eles enfrentaram a carta de apagar, outras fotos mostravam Sakura nos seus tempos de Card Captor. Haviam fotos dela e de Tomoyo; Sakura, Yue e Kerberos; toda a turma reunida no que ele reconheceu ser aquela festa de ano novo onde ele e Sakura.... 

Um pouco mais a frente estavam as fotos que deviam ser as mais preciosas para Sakura. Havia uma foto da família dela de quando ela era bem pequena, pois sua mãe estava presente; outra onde ela estava com Shaoran, Yue e Kerberos; uma foto dele e dela, foto esta que trouxe boas lembranças a Shaoran. Então ele viu uma foto que fez com que prendesse a respiração. Ela devia ter sido batida logo após o nascimento do seu filho. Sakura tinha uma aparência cansada, mas muito bonita ao mesmo tempo, segurando o recém-nascido com uma aparência muito feliz. Mas Shaoran pode ver tristeza nos olhos dela, também. Quem não a conhecesse bem certamente perderia isto.

O coração do jovem doeu ao ver os olhos tristes de Sakura na foto. Ele achava que nunca deveria haver qualquer tristeza neles. Neste momento, Sakura retornou a sala e o convidou para se sentar.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio por algum tempo, antes de Sakura tomar a palavra.

"Coloquei Aiko na cama e Kero ficará lhe fazendo companhia, então podemos conversar tranqüilos."

Shaoran apenas concordou.

"Eu acho que tu gostarias de saber o porquê?"

Novamente o jovem apenas concordou.

"Certo. Eu acho que te lembras daquele último ano novo que passamos juntos, não?"

"Como eu poderia me esquecer, Sakura, eu pensava nele cada vez que me sentia muito solitário no local do meu treinamento. Ele me dava forças para ir em frente."

"Bem, um pouco antes de me dizeres que ias voltar a China para treinar, eu comecei a me sentir doente e fui, junto com Tomoyo, ao médico. Foi quando descobri que estava grávida."

"Por que não me contastes, Sakura, eu teria ficado aqui contigo, afinal de contas, Aiko é meu filho. Eu também fui responsável por ter dado vida a ele."

"Eu ia contar, Shaoran, mas bem no dia que eu ia te contar, me falastes sobre teu treinamento na China, e que ias passar 4 anos longe. Eu percebi que o treinamento era muito importante pra ti. Como eu ia te segurar aqui? Se ficasses poderia mais adiante te arrependeres e culpares a mim por ter te segurado e a ti mesmo."

"Droga, Sakura, isto era muito mais importante que meu treinamento! Você estava esperando meu filho. Eu tinha o direito de saber."

Sakura lutava contra as lágrimas. Ela sabia que Shaoran estava certo. Mas, na época, não lhe contar pareceu a coisa certa a fazer.

"Eu sei, Shaoran, e me arrependo dos erros que fiz. Tinhas o direito de saber, concordo plenamente; e Aiko tinha o direito de ter seu pai ao seu lado." E começou a chorar.

Shaoran viu a mulher que amava chorando desconsoladamente e, por puro instinto, a puxou para seus braços para consolá-la.

Depois de algum tempo, Sakura se acalmou. 

"Quem mais sabe, Sakura?"

"Apenas minha família, pois ainda morava com papai e Touya na época, Yukito e sua outra metade, Yue, Kero, Tomoyo e Eriol."

"Contastes pra Eriol e não para mim?" Disse o jovem muito magoado.

"Ele descobriu sozinho, Shaoran. É difícil esconder alguma coisa dele por causa dos seus poderes. Mas ele me prometeu que não contaria a ninguém."

"Por que te mudastes? E por que teu pai não podia me dar teu endereço?"

"Me mudei porque achei que era a coisa certa a fazer. Eu não podia empurrar mais uma responsabilidade para papai e Touya. Então arranjei um emprego e, logo que consegui, vim para cá na companhia de Kero. Todos os dias, quando vou para o serviço, ele fica cuidando de Aiko por mim, com ajuda da carta Espelho, que adora brincar com Aiko. E pedi para papai não te dar o endereço porque eu tinha medo, Shaoran."

"Medo do que, Sakura, de mim?"

"De ti não, mas da tua reação quando descobrisse que não te contei sobre Aiko."

"Então achou que se escondendo de mim, ferindo meus sentimentos, era muito mais fácil que me contar?"

"Sim, eu... eu quero dizer não... eu não sei o que dizer."

"Eu sei o que queres dizer, Sakura. Esta é uma das coisas que eu mais amo em você. O fato de que preferes ferir a ti mesma antes de ferir qualquer outra pessoa."

Shaoran se levanta e vai até o corredor, onde pega a foto de Sakura e Aiko.

"Me fale sobre ele, Sakura."

"O quê?"

"Nosso filho, me fale sobre ele."

"Onde queres que eu comece?"

"Do princípio seria bom."

"Certo. Eu estive em trabalho de parto pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade. Aiko estava na posição errada para nascer. Os médicos teriam que vira-lo ou fazer uma cesariana. Eles tentaram vira-lo primeiro e deu certo. Nunca esquecerei da primeira vez que o segurei, logo após o parto." E olhou para a foto nas mãos de Shaoran.

"Tomoyo bateu esta foto. Ela insistiu em assistir ao parto. Pelo menos acho que ela não o filmou, eu assim espero."

Shaoran decidiu neste momento entrar em contato com Tomoyo para ver se ela tinha esta fita ou não. Ele tinha certeza que a garota tinha o parto filmado, sim.

"Que mais posso dizer. Aiko pareceu crescer tão rápido. Seus primeiros passos, suas primeiras palavras, seu primeiro dente... parece que foi tudo ontem."

Sakura olhou para Shaoran e viu que os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ela sabia muito bem como ele se sentia. Se ela tivesse perdido qualquer uma destas pequenas vitórias de seu filho porque nem sabia de sua existência ela estaria do mesmo jeito. Agora ela podia ver com grande clareza do que havia privado Shaoran. Ela não tinha lhe dado a chance de ser pai. E a família dele, que nunca soube da existência de mais um membro. As irmãs dele nunca tiveram a chance de serem tias, a mãe dele de ser avó. Mesmo Meiling teria gostado muito de encontrar Aiko.

Sakura começou a chorar novamente, por todas estas pessoas a quem ela tinha privado de saberem da existência de Aiko, e por seu próprio filho, a quem ela havia negado a presença do pai e de todo um lado da família.

Shaoran abraçou Sakura de novo, tentando consolá-la.

"Shhhhh. Calma Sakura, porque estás chorando? Tivestes a oportunidade de ver tudo isso desde que ele nasceu. Eu deveria ser o único a chorar por aqui, não você. Eu sempre odiei te ver chorando."

Os dois ficam ali abraçados se confortando mutuamente pelo que lhes pareceu uma eternidade. Até que Sakura quebrou o silêncio.

"Shaoran eu realmente sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo. Normalmente penso nos outros antes de mim, mas desta vez fui muito egoísta."

"Sou obrigado a concordar contigo, Sakura, por mais que me doa admitir isto, pois eu queria estar aqui quando Aiko nasceu."

"O que vai acontecer agora?"

"Gostaria de dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, mas não posso. Preciso pensar, Sakura. Estou confuso e muito aborrecido no momento para te dizer o que farei. Preciso meditar, preciso me acalmar para resolver que decisão tomar."

"Eu entendo."

"Posso vê-lo antes de ir embora?"

"Claro, afinal ele é teu filho também."

E Sakura levou Shaoran até o quarto, onde Kero, que estava sentado a cabeceira da criança, levantou o rosto para tentar descobrir o que havia se passado entre os dois. Por mais que ele não gostasse de Shaoran, ele era obrigado a admitir que Sakura havia agido de forma errada ao não lhe contar sobre a gravidez e a criança.

Shaoran se ajoelhou ao lado da cama de Aiko e, suavemente para não acordar a criança, começou a lhe acariciar o rosto, afastando algumas mechas rebeldes do cabelo da face dele. Como era emocionante tocar seu filho. Antes que começasse a se emocionar demais de novo, o jovem levantou para ir embora.

Sakura o levou até a porta.

"Quando te verei de novo?"

"Gostaria de dizer amanhã, Sakura, mas tenho muito o que pensar. Logo que eu tiver resolvido o que fazer, entro em contato contigo."

E os dois se despediram, incertos sobre o que o futuro lhes traria.

Havia se passado quase um mês e nada de Shaoran dar notícias. Sakura ficava a cada dia mais preocupada. E se ele não a tivesse perdoado? E se ele quisesse ficar com seu filho, o levando para Hong Kong, para longe dela? Estas e inúmeras outras dúvidas começaram a lhe tomar os pensamentos.

Naquela noite, Sakura recebeu um telefonema de Shaoran, que lhe pediu para que ela o encontrasse no parque junto com Aiko no domingo. 

Domingo, como lhe foi pedido, Sakura e seu filho se dirigiram ao parque. Eles encontraram Shaoran sentado naquele mesmo banco onde estava o dia que descobriu sobre Aiko. Ele fez sinal para que os dois se aproximassem e se sentassem com ele.

"Shaoran, eu..." Sakura começou a falar, querendo saber qual era a decisão do rapaz, mas foi cortada por ele.

"Shhhh, me deixe falar, Sakura. Primeiro, me desculpe por não ter entrado em contato contigo durante o último mês, eu tinha muito o que pensar e isto levou mais tempo do que imaginava. Mas quero que saibas que eu nunca te odiei, eu só estava muito confuso e aborrecido na ocasião. Então pensei muito sobre o que me dissestes aquele dia. Depois de algum tempo, entendi porque não me contastes. Realmente o treinamento era muito importante para mim na época. Eu queria aumentar meus poderes para ser capaz de te ajudar e aos guardiões se houvesse necessidade, não tendo que preocupar vocês por terem de se preocupar comigo durante uma batalha. Se eu tivesse ficado aqui eu poderia ter me arrependido e feito alguma coisa que poderia acabar terminando nosso relacionamento. Mas eu ainda tinha o direito de saber que seria pai, para poder decidir isto na época."

Shaoran suspirou, antes de continuar.

"Quando cheguei a esta conclusão, todas as coisas começaram a se encaixar. Eu quero estar aqui para ver nosso filho crescer. Eu quero lhe ensinar a lutar e a fazer magias. E eu também quero que ele tenha irmãos. Com você."

Sakura ficou surpresa ao ouvir esta última parte e olhou para ele bem dentro dos olhos. Lá ela pode ver todo o amor que ele sentia por ela. Ela também pode ver que estes olhos diziam que ele sempre estaria ali por ela.

Neste momento, Shaoran segura as mãos de Sakura nas suas e pergunta.

"Sakura, casa comigo?"

Agora Sakura estava atônita. Casar com Shaoran era algo que queria há muito tempo. Ela e Aiko finalmente o teriam junto a eles.

"SIM!" Gritou antes de abraçar Shaoran com força.

Aiko olhava para esta cena confuso. Ele não entendia porque sua mamãe estava abraçando aquele homem. Mas ele gostava dele, desde o dia em que o moço o ajudara a achar sua mãezinha no parque.

"Aiko, venha aqui." Sua mãe lhe chamou.

O menino obedeceu, e sua mãe o pegou nos braços.

"Aiko este é seu pai."

O menino começou a olhar para Shaoran confuso, ele não entendia muito do que estava acontecendo, mas viu que o homem lhe olhava com muito carinho, antes de o pegar no colo e o abraçar com força.

Shaoran pegou seu filho nos braços pela primeira vez. O sentimento que sentiu ao fazer isto era indescritível. Neste momento, ele prometeu a si mesmo que sempre estaria ali pelo menino e por Sakura. Então se levantou segurando Aiko num braço enquanto o outro estava ao redor dos ombros de Sakura. Os três saíram andando, em direção a uma futura vida juntos, como uma família, da maneira que deveria ter sido desde o começo.


End file.
